Out of Body Out of Time
by Hige Doragon
Summary: One night after a bad date Sarah finds herself back in the Labrinth, locked in a familiar castle. Jareth is hiding behind a mask and willing to help her get home, but why?
1. The Date From Hell

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson and all concerned, I'm just using them!

Sarah Williams sat in front at the vanity table in the ladies restroom, combing her long brown hair until it crackled. Sighing, she leaned back in the chair and examined herself in the mirror. Satisfied that she looked presentable she began putting her cosmetics slowly back into her purse. Sarah hoped that, as she left the restroom, that her date, Jeff, would have gotten the hint and left the restaurant thinking she had done the same, since she had been away for thirty minutes.

Jeff Keys, an executive banker, her step-mother thought would be a great blind date, as gave him Sarah's number. She had been surprised that he was handsome, her step-mothers chooses usually weren't that great, unfortunately he knew how handsome he was, telling her at every opportunity. His eyes where an ugly shade of green that seemed to reflect his soul, dull and thoughtless. Jeff was the kind of man who loved his ego more than he could any woman, she was surprised he dated at all.

She rolled her eyes as she neared her table noticed he hadn't taken the hint and was sitting at their table. Sarah slowly made her way back to the table, willing herself not to run screaming from the restaurant. He was straightening his blond hair in the reflection of a spoon and seem to notice her arrival.

Sarah sat down reaching for her glass of water when he finally realized she was back.

"Sonya! I was wondering if you were coming back." he laughed, laying the spoon down. He didn't know how close she was to getting up and leaving, it was the fourth time he had said her name wrong.

"It's Sa-" she began.

HE interrupted, "I ordered our food, since I was tired of waiting." he said with a wave of a well manicured hand.

"I-" she began again,

"Do you know that your mother-"

P "Step-moth-" she growled.

P "-told me that you where a secretary for a big publishing company. She had told me that you didn't seem the college type." he laughed taking a sip of wine. 

Guess he thought it was funny Sarah thought gritting her teeth and reaching for her steak knife hoping she _would_ have to use it. She listened as he prattled on about her "mother" and himself then her "mother" again, her knuckles going white around the knife. Sarah forced herself to let go of the knife and lay it calmly on the table as the food arrived.

"Lobster!" she squeaked, disgusted at the large red dead thing laying on her plate.

Jeff smiled assuming she had made a noise of happiness about his chose of food he had choose. To Sarah it was the straw that broke the camels back as she jerkily stood up, causing her chair to scrape on the floor.

He looked at her, his fork poised at his mouth with a look of true horror on his face. He stood quickly as Sarah grabbed her purse from the back of her chair and proceeded to the door as fast as her feet could take her, without the screaming of course.

"Stella!" Jeff yelled surprised that she was running away from him "Wait Stella, I didn't bring my wallet!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, gave the room of ogling people a smile, turning to look at him she said sweetly "I hope you enjoy washing dishes _Jim_." Turning around so quickly her red dress twirled around her.

Sarah left the restaurant, a trail of laughter following her from the other diners, making her feel a little better. Sarah approached her blue Volvo, silently thanking her father suggesting taking separate vehicles for this date. Sitting in the car, she took a deep breath and banged her head against the steering wheel. Why did step-mother always butt her nose into her life? Karen never knew when to give up on Sarah's romantic life, yet she knew when to tell Karen no. Starting up her car she headed straight for her tiny apartment, thinking it was about time to move far, far away from all the Jeff's and Karen's in the world. Taking a left on a one way road Sarah was a little surprised to see a little red car speeding towards her.

"What the-?!?"Screaming she hit the breaks, unfortunately they did not seem to work, pumping the pedal Sarah laid on her horn at the fast approaching car. The other driver seemed to realize the situation, it started to break. It was not fast enough as it abruptly tuned sideways, slamming into the front of Sarah's car with a resounding bang.

Time seemed to stop as the sounds of the screaming and sirens died away and leaving the sound of someone laughing. _What in the world wa_s _all the racket and who was laughing at it? _Groaning she opened her eyes. promptly shutting them as a blinding light hit her. The memory of the other coming at her in a rush, making her wonder if she was in the hospital, but why was it so noisy, sniffing the air, and smell so bad?

Gasping as the smell triggered some hidden memory. No, it couldn't be not goblins! She _must _be dreaming…or-dead! With that terrifying thought on her mind she promptly fell into a deep dreamless sleep, the sound of laughter drawing nearer.


	2. Letting It Out

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Jim Henson owns the Labyrinth and all concerned, I am just using them!

A tall figure sat on the stone ledge by the opened window. Across the room, he gazed at the sleeping girl in the large canopied bed. Sighing deeply he pushed away from the ledge, walking towards the bed when Sarah groaned, waking. He was surprised that his sleep spell was wearing off after only a few hours, then again she always did things against him.

Standing by the edge of the bed, he looked down at her pale features, holding his breath as her eyes fluttered open then slammed shut again with a groan. He rubbed the knuckles of his gloved hands lightly on her shallow checks. Sighing he produced one of his crystal balls letting it hover above Sarah's face, standing he tapped a long finger on the orb causing to burst soundlessly, showering her in a stronger sleep.

With that completed he turned, his dark cloak bellowing around his frame, turning himself into a snow-white owl. He flew gracefully over the Goblin City, disappearing into the darkness of the Labyrinth.

It was two days later when Sarah, sitting crossed legged on the bed, was finally able to stay awake long enough to know that this was the last place she wanted to be. She was alone in a huge gothic room that needed a good months scrubbing. Dark purple with gold trimming covered her bed, and the large fluffy pillows were not bad. The furnisher in the room was sparse with only two large wooden chairs flanking a small worn table with a case of flowers on it. A monstrous fireplace, with a warm fire, sat on the side of the table to the left of the room. Sarah's bed, in the center, which could sleep an army, and to her right was a small bookcase by a locked door.

Not one person, goblin or king had appeared, yet food and fresh clothes would magically appear once she fall asleep at odd times during the day. It was driving her crazy that no one had come around so she could get answers to her questions. Why was she back in the Labyrinth? What had happened after the other car had come towards her? Was she dead and this Hell? If it was, she must have pissed someone off to get her here. No, it was Hell; it had to be, why else would she be in the Labyrinth.

The quietness of the room was deafening. Sarah, wishing she could talk to someone, exhaled noisily looking towards around the room her eyes fell upon her new idea, a very bad idea she chided herself. Jumping off the bed she slowly walked to the table by the hearth, picking up the vase full of beautiful, lovely, and colorful oh so fragrant flowers. Weighing it with a grin, she turned and threw it as hard as she could against the oak door. The crash was so loud and messy that Sarah, jumping back on the bed, and clapping her hands with the glee of a two year old child.

"Yes!" she laughed, starting to look around the room for more" throw-able" objects and seeing her newest victims not too far away.

"OHHHHH! A bookshelf with lots and lots of booksss!" she hissed evilly. It had been a long time since Sarah had been able to vent her frustrations and she almost killed herself getting to the shelves. Volumes of books went flying towards the wet door, thick, skinny, small or large ones, it did not matter they all went, beating the door until it became a rhythm for Sarah.

Starting a song, she loudly began singing, "I hate this place" bang bang bang "I really do" bang bang bang "I wanna go home" bang "to my own room" bang bang "What can I do?" bang bang "AH!!" BANG!

Stopping Sarah gasped for breath then threw the last book with a satisfied grunt. Laughing, she was surprised at the pile blocking the door. Good, she thought, they will make so much noise coming in act of sneaking in, I will be able catch them at it. A small book suddenly moved, sliding down the heap to spin onto the stone floor and stop a few inches from her feet. Walking over to it she picked it up and saw that it was pretty with brown leather a jacket and green writing scrolled on the cover in some weird language.

Climbing back on the bed she placed the book next to her, she lay there face down wondering if anyone would come about all the noise, she had caused. Looking up Sarah frowned, hearing a whooshing noise. Sitting up with a gasp, she saw that the vase was back on the table as though nothing had happened to it. Turning towards the bookcase, she groaned and lay down throwing her arms over her eyes. The books were back in their original place on the shelves. Shivering as an eerie chill ran down her spine, sitting up she looked at the door a saw the small book in front of it. Climbing off the bed she cautiously picked up the brown book for the second time and walked to the window to inspect it by the suns dying light.

"It's the last one I threw," she said as she looked and almost dropped it when she was able to read the writing on the cover, _The Time and Life of the Goblin King! _

As a loud knock sounded on her door she dropped the book on the ledge and spun around to see who would enter.

"H-Hello?" she asked breathlessly,

Silence was all she heard from the other side of the door, causing Sarah think she was going crazy. Retrieving the book, depositing it on the table she approached the door to ask, "Who is it?" Stepping back and she waited. She heard the key turn in the lock, straightening her spine as it opened.

The dark figure stood in the entranceway, lifting a single candle to its face to dispense of the shadows hiding it. Sarah had not planed on seeing this face again, it haunted her dreams with labyrinths and strange creatures, it caused her many sleepless nights and it still made her leery of peaches. Stepping back in shock she tried closing the door only to have a large hand slam against it stopping her.


	3. The Mask

The only thing I put claim to is the Labyrinth DVD at my house. Please Review, thanks!

Jareth stood framed in the doorway, unmoving, only staring at her. Sarah was rooted in place watching the man as he silently stepped into the room. He wore a golden mask of his own face, shinning in the candles light. Waving a black gloved hand towards the fireplace, he made the fire blaze, filling the room with an orange light. Walking past her without a word, he stood in front of the hearth, setting the candle on the mantle.

Sarah was so shocked on seeing him, and the mask, that she could only get out of his way to watch him. Not that she _wanted_ too, she thought with a grimace. His black hair hung midway down his broad back. The highly polished black boots gleamed in the fire's light. The long sleeved black shirt he wore was as tight as the gray pants he wore. His black hair hung midway down his broad back. Black hair not blond, what was he thinking?

"Why is your hair black?" She did not think dying his hair was something he would do, so what was his angle in doing?

Turning around, he casually leaned against the hearth, ignoring her question and crossed his arms over his chest. She could not read his thoughts due to the gold mask; it was an exact replica of his face, frozen in an indifferent state.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly trying to regain her thoughts, "Why do you keep me locked in here Jareth, can you answer that for me?"

He laughed softly he and pushed away from the hearth, moving towards her like a tiger hunting it's prey. Stopping only a few inches from leaned down and whispered, "Why Sarah, you do get right to the point of things." he then ran a finger down her cheek chuckling as a blush spread over her face.

Sarah was trying to be brave, but it did not help to have him stand so close. His deep voice had sent an involuntary shiver down her spine; she moved her face away from his touch and took an unsteady step back, distancing herself from his powerful presence.

"I-I want to know why you brought me here?" Groaning she could hear the quiver in her voice.

"Do you not remember?" he whispered, leaning towards her, his masked face mere inches from hers.

Angry with herself and at him for trying to scare her, she crossed her arms and leaned back, raising her chin. "Remember what?"

Walking around her, running a finger on her shoulder to her back, Jareth mockingly asked, "You were on a "date" two nights past, were you not?"

"If you that's what you want to call it then; yes I was on a date." she muttered ducking from his touch, watching as he stopped behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders he brought his cold face next to hers causing her to stiffen.

In her ear he softly said, "That night you were involved in a car accident."

"What?" she gasped struggling out his hold to turn and look at him. His eyes, shadowed by his mask, revealed nothing.

"Sarah you're not doing well in your hospital -"

"Wait! How am I not doing well in a _hospital_ when I'm here?" she asked waving her hands to indicate the room.

Sighing he walked to one of the chairs and sat down "This is a world of fairies, goblins, and elves. A land of magic, one of dreams. It is like air to us, something we cannot live without, something's humans cannot understand. When you entered and beat the Labyrinth four years ago, you became a part of this world and it stayed with you even after you had left it. This power allowed you to escape danger, but because it is not a complete power, it was not able to help you fully. Your spirit is here, in the Labyrinth, but your body is lying in a hospital bed possibly dying."

"I'm dying? "She cried out shocked to the core as she fell to her knees. Was he telling her the truth was it something he planned? No, she could feel it in her bones that he was telling her the truth.

He stood silently watching her as he hung his black head letting his hair fall over his shoulders, hiding his face. She knelt there staring at him not knowing what to do, then it came to her, the door was still opened she could escape and try saving herself. Running out into the hall, his quiet voice stopping her cold as he spoke "You can not go home Sarah, you are not ready. I do not know if you can ever go home."

Sarah gasped and walked back into the room "You mean I could be stuck here forever, in this dark-goblin-filled-hovel while my body is in a coma? " Her head felt as if her head was going to explode with the thought, her knees buckling, sliding back to the ground. "I can't stay here! I don't like this place! I don't believe it! I'm stuck here!" she angrily cried out putting her head in her hands.

Remembering his words, she looked up at his bent head "You said that I couldn't go home until I was ready. What did you mean?"

Looking at her only to say, "In due time all will be learned." Standing he came to kneel next to her. "You see, I am not who you think I am."

Sarah glanced up at his golden face confused. "You're _not_?"

He helped her to her feet, walking with her to the large window to sit her on it's ledge. Behind her, the purple and blue skies were darkening as the fading light of the sun shined onto his still face.

Leaning against the furthest windowsill from her, he said stiffly "I am not Jareth, King of the Goblins." he turned to look at her. "My name is Prince Eldon, Jareth's twin brother."

Her mouth dropped and she gasped "Twin brother?"

Laughing he reached into his shirt he pulled out a black crystal ball. Eldon let it hover before her face, and there to her amazement, the ball cleared to show a blond haired child playing with a group of goblins. A tall man stood some distance behind the child watching the boy play, a look of pride on the man's face. A face that looked so much like Goblin King's only this man had short black hair and blue eyes.

"The man is my father, King Byran and the boy, my brother. While my brother played and my father looked on as I was locked in my chambers, cursed. My father had cast a spell on me when I tried to tarnish my father's pretty face with a knife. A punishment of sorts was placed upon me as I lay in my bed unaware of what was happening." He touched his golden face gingerly before he continued. "My father died shortly after the mask was placed, giving no one but Jareth the spell to release me."

Shrugging a shoulder, Sarah turned to ask, "Why don't you just go to Jareth and ask him to release you?"

"Because-I can not get near him or his castle to ask him." Eldon growled, moving to sit next to her on the ledge.

Leaning back she frowned, "What do you mean, his castle? Isn't this his castle?"

He turned to look at her, her eyes widening shocked to see that his eyes were the same colors as Jareth's, one blue and one brown. "This is _my_ castle." he said waving his hand towards the dark sky. "It sits on the dark side of the Labyrinth."


End file.
